


A Nice Guy

by Hibari1_san



Series: SportsFest 2019 : Bonus Round 1 [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, POV Saeko, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 15:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20491130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibari1_san/pseuds/Hibari1_san
Summary: "Prompt:You're the boss."





	A Nice Guy

**Author's Note:**

> For pocket_panda on Dreamwidth.
> 
> I don't know how good you'll find it but I found this solid plot and ran with it XD

Akiteru was not like any other man Saeko had come across in her admittedly quite young life. He was polite, sweet, funny, kind and easy on the eyes. In short, he was the kind of guy you’d take home to introduce to your parents and absolutely not in a billion years had she ever thought she would date such a person.  
  
However, it’s not like she was unhappy with her relationship, on the contrary. With him, she had achieved the kind of satisfaction none other had come close to give her. It was in the way his eyes would soften and his smile widen every time he looked at her, the amusement in his voice when he would jokingly agree with her suggestions with a “You’re the Boss”, how at ease he moved around in her apartment or engage in conversations with her brother and friends. Actually, he seemed to fit so perfectly into her life that it was always baffling to remember that there have been a time where she wouldn’t have even glanced his way.  
  
Saeko had changed a lot since her high school days, the way she liked to think most people did even if Akiteru’s was still unclear to her but hey, it’s not like she knew enough about the guy back then to be the judge and so, mentally made herself a memo to ask his brother next time she ran into him. If she had to describe her past self she would say that she was “An edgy dumbass”. She would skip class, hang out with “questionable” people and look down on “proper” kids, thinking they were imagining themselves to be too good for her while in reality she was the one putting up a barrier between them. It’s only growing up that she understood that none of those stuff actually mattered and properly did her big sister’s job to pass on the knowledge down to her brother.  
  
Life was funny this way, she thought. The “problem kid” finally ending up with the jock and she internally laughed at how Akiteru would never have qualified himself as a jock, not even in high school when he lived and breathed volleyball. But it was still true that he had been one of the “proper” ones. A _nice guy_.   
  
It was quite strange that such a title would be considered to be the epitome of a catch by the elderly but avoided like the plague by the youngsters. They definitely had gotten a very bad reputation in the last decade, ironically. But Saeko was dating Akiteru. The Real Deal. The “Yes Sir, I’ll have her home by 10” kind of guy, who hesitated before taking her hand in public and would keep his to “safe zones” while they were making out in her van even though there was no one around and she had clearly given him carte blanche.  
  
It was a bit annoying, she guessed, but mostly because she wasn’t used to guys giving instead of just taking. In theory, she would love for him to be bolder, but in private it was exactly those little things that made her so glad she had given him a chance.   
  
Because now, if you asked her, Saeko would say that the only place nice guys finished last was in the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! I hope you enjoyed :3
> 
> This fic is crossposted on Dreamwidth.


End file.
